This disclosure is concerned generally with tests for determining the presence of certain microorganisms and specifically with a test for detecting Neisseria bacteria via a simple enzymatic reaction.
The importance of being able to quickly and accurately detect the presence of Neisseria bacteria, especially Neisseria gonorrhoeae, is well recognized. Present tests for detecting the presence of organisms such as N. gonorrhoeae include the preparation of bacteria cultures or the use of serological methods. Such tests, however, have known limitations. See, for example, the publication, "International Symposium on Gonorrhea", B. B. Diena, Ed., a collection of papers presented at the October, 1973 International Symposium on Gonorrhea sponsored by the Health Protection Branch, Health and Welfare Canada, Ottawa, especially at p. 34 et. seq. Quite surprisingly, a relatively simple and quick enzymatic test for the presence of Neisseria has been discovered. The test offers many advantages over currently used methods. Details are disclosed herein.